


Worth the Wait

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [16]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's plans might be distorted for the night, but it was definitely worth the long wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short smutty and slightly fluffy drabble from me and @Tommogirl98 (go give her a follow guys! She's awesome tbh), from a slightly NSFW picture that I won't reveal, but just imagine it from the story. HAHA! Also, prompts are open so comment your prompts down below or send me a message either here or in kik (__Mellaaa, with double underscores at the beginning). Hope you guys like this, byeee! -Miles
> 
> Warnings: Hefty smut and fluff, and oh, who doesn't want daddy!Liam and baby girl!Zayn, aye? ;)

Liam's had a long day at work, and wanted nothing more but a nice relaxing sleep when he gets back to his and Zayn's flat. Everything was already planned in his head, that he would just freshen up a bit and crash to bed earlier tonight.

His plans were somewhat distorted though when he finally goes inside of his and Zayn's room, because the first thing he sees on the very center of their bed is his really sexy boyfriend lying on his stomach, naked.

Liam's pants tighten at the sight, him eyeing his boyfriend's body hungrily. The delicious curves, the feminine-like features turned him on so much, wanting nothing more but to pounce on him and make love to him tonight.

Zayn was reading on his laptop, his ankles crossed and swayed ever so slightly. He looked over his shoulder and saw Liam, smiling at him. "Hey baby, how was work?"

Liam only smirked and took off his shoes and tie. He slipped out of his button up shirt and slacks, crawling on the bed with Zayn, kissing up his legs. "Long." He said as he kissed the back of Zayn's thighs. He kissed and bit at his bum, making Zayn wiggle and giggle.

"You like that, baby don't you?" Liam teases as he kissed and kneeded both arsecheeks, and spread them apart. He gave kitten licks to Zayn's hole, making him shudder and moan from the contact.

Liam inserted his tongue fully into his lover, every stroke of his tongue hitting his most pleasurable spot inside. Zayn clutched to the sheets beneath him, moans still elicited from his tiny pink lips.

" _Daddy_ ," Zayn moans out. Liam keeps going, inserting two of his fingers beside his hole. Zayn arched his back from the intrusion, practically screaming out.

He pulled out his fingers momentarily, Zayn whimpering at the emptiness, and started undressing himself. Liam can't resist this Zayn and just wanted to fuck him already, but the restraints of tight clothes just made it harder. He reinserted his fingers in Zayn after he was fully naked, which surprisingly tightened already in a little over a minute.

"Such a good girl for daddy, baby?" Liam asks huskily, Zayn almost coming into the sheets at the endearment. He just nods, not able to form coherent words at the pleasure.

Liam continued abusing his hole, curling his fingers until he reached the spot that sent Zayn into absolute ecstasy. Every thrust of his fingers were directly towards his prostate, Zayn screaming freely.

Liam loves this Zayn. He practically has hum eating out of his hand. Liam kissed at Zayn's back as he continued to torture his hole. "You're so good for daddy baby." Liam breathed onto his skin.

Zayn whimpered, curling his toes and grabbing the sheets. "D-daddy. F-fuck me. Fuck me please."

"Oh, so polite, my baby girl," Liam moans out. He pulled out a bottle of lube from the nightstand and started slicking himself up, his other fingers still inside Zayn.

"I love you, daddy," Zayn chokes out, as Liam flips him over, his back lying against the sheets. Liam kisses him on the lips for the first time that night as he slowly inserts his length into Zayn, the latter moaning into Liam's mouth.

"I love you too baby girl." Liam moans out, letting Zayn get adjusted.

"Move." Zayn said.

Liam didn't hesitate to start slowly thrusting in and out of Zayn's tight hole. "Oooh, it's been too long. You're so tight."

Zayn whimpered out, clawing at Liam's back. "Way too long."

Liam angled his thrusts, effectively hitting Zayn's sweet spot and sending him into an absolute screaming mess.

"Right there, daddy," Zayn moans out, as Liam picked up his pace and was soon pounding into him.

"I'm close, daddy," Zayn admits, feeling that familiar pool in his stomach.

"Stay with me baby girl, okay? Don't come until I tell you too," Liam orders, soothing it into Zayn's ear as he continues abusing Zayn's prostate.

"O-ok," Zayn knew better than to disobey Liam's orders, so he chose to hold it all in, even though he was so, so close.

Liam continued thrusting into him in a deadly fast pace, kissing him through it. He soon planted kisses down Zayn's neck and chest, paying more attention to his nipples and his sweet spot. Liam finally notices his lover's struggle to hold all the pleasure in, badly needing a release.

"You've been such a baby girl for daddy, come for me my love," Zayn immediately released into both of their chests at Liam's words, arching his back and letting his head fall into the bed in absolute ecstasy.

Liam came shortly after, kissing Zayn through his high. "You know." Liam panted afterwards. "Today was long... but worth it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys! Until the next one-shot! Hit the kudos button and comment! :)))


End file.
